


Just a Game

by Khellamendra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Implied Relationships, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started off with a simple request for a game that turned into something more human than expected. </p>
<p>Sometimes what you need can come from the one that is expected to be your enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different with this. The metaphor is obvious and a bit overused but the direction I wanted to take it is not. I hope I was able to accomplish that and provide a story that you don't see every day.

It had started off with a simple request.

“Shall we play?” the Russian had asked, looking quite interestingly at the chessboard. 

When Arthur had seen it he assumed it belonged to Alfred's boss. After all the board sat within the large office that was meant for the President. It wasn't well worn either, missing the telltale signs that it was used very often. Alfred hadn't even had to say anything, just another offhanded comment about how he was obviously to stupid to know what to do with it. The British country didn't realize that Alfred simply had no one to play with, no one that had time for him. Perhaps it hadn't helped much that he had simply laughed it off and commented on Arthur's choice clothes which of course led to a fight. Arthur assumed it was just him being his air headed self but really, he just wanted to change an uncomfortable subject.

When Francis had seen it, he assumed Alfred had it simply for decoration. After all “someone as unrefined as himself could never appreciate such a game.”, or so he said. It would have been easy to ignore if the other hadn't blurted it out during a world meeting. Then he had to hear the whispers and snickers as people made jokes at his expense. Not that they needed a reason really, the nations were like gossiping old women. Again he laughed and made a silly joke at Francis' expense to which Arthur agreed which in turn caused a fight between the two of them. No one would have believed he knew that would happen and that was why he did it, to get the attention off him. At least he assumed so.

He watched as Russia sat himself down and waited patiently for America to join him. The blond hesitated to actually sit down, unsure if Russia was serious. He could usually guess what the other nations were thinking and could react accordingly but Russia was different. Russia was always an uncertainty to him and it drove him crazy but it also put him on edge. Alfred was not stupid, quite the opposite in fact but he didn't mind if others thought he was. They didn't bother him as much because of it, thinking he was easy to manipulate. Russia was the one wild card and it made him uneasy. This was their first real meeting, first meeting alone at any rate. He had never been this close to the other before and the chessboard left an even smaller distance. It felt...so odd. 

The hesitation was obvious and he quickly sat down as if it wasn't to late to take that small weakness back. The look in purple eyes changed slightly but he couldn't quite figure it out. Satisfaction maybe or perhaps he hadn't believed Alfred would accept? The expression was gone, replaced by one of concentration as he prepared his pieces for battle and Alfred knew he would have to shut the world out if he was to be able to hold his own. The only thing that mattered was the board before them and he realized that Russia had taken the black pieces, forcing him to make the first move as white. 

Smiling in wry amusement, he moved the first piece.

The first game he lost. It had been unexpected, as he thought he was making all the right moves but realized a bit to late the skill of his partner. It was a rookie mistake and he had to work extra hard to make up for it but there was nothing he could do to prevent the checkmate. Inhaling slowly he had waited for the inevitable insults but instead Russia stood and offered a hand to him. “You are good opponent. I think that I would like to be playing again sometime.” 

Alfred stood and took the offered hand dumbfounded and speechless as Russia more or less shook it for him. Trying to snap out of it, he smiled and nodded. “Sure anytime. I won't let you win so easily next time.” 

The second game was a draw. They had both tried to win but in the end they both had to concede that neither of them was going to win. Several games after that ended the same way no matter how he changed his strategy up or how hard he went after Russia's pieces. Every G8 meeting, he had to force himself to keep his eyes off the other even though he could feel violet eyes boring into him. Arthur would eventually ruin it by insulting one or both of them about something or another. Half the time Alfred tuned him out anyway. Russia seemed to do the same, though his comments seemed to convey a more honest truth to them. He really seemed to care less about what the others had to say about him.

“You never really smile.” 

Alfred looked up suddenly as the thick accent broke the usual silence of their games and his musings. “What are you talking about, I smile all the time.” Alfred said distractedly as he moved a pawn forward.

“Not a real one.” came the retort as a bishop stole the blonde's pawn. 

He sucked air in through his teeth in frustration as he contemplated his next move. “Yeah well you don't either so I guess we're even.” he said, putting his head in his hand as he moved his knight to block the move he saw the other setting up. He smiled in satisfaction, glancing up again when he heard the small chuckle and meeting those eyes. 

“I suppose not. It is too bad, you look much better when you do.”

By the fourth game everyone was talking and they all assumed the two of them were fighting. Perhaps it was the tension between their bosses that made them to believe this. He felt it too in a way but the games helped. Whenever Russia would come, they would sit down and begin playing, ignoring everything else until one of them had to leave. 

“What is your name?” Russia had asked after placing a new queen on the board. This game had proven to be particularly tricky. Somehow they had both started losing important pieces and were in a race to see who could get the most pieces back by getting their pawns to the opposite end of the board first. Alfred had to admit it was kind of exciting but once again Russia managed to throw him off. 

“My what?” 

Russia chuckled in that almost cute way. Anyone else would think it sounded like it always did but Alfred could tell it was genuine. At some point he realized his smiles were becoming more genuine as well. 

“Your name, other than Amerika.” He repeated. “I am Ivan. Ivan Braginsky.” 

Alfred was visibly startled and he almost felt as if he was blushing which would be embarrassing to say the least so he tried to clear his voice and bring back his confidence. When his voice shook a little he cleared his throat and tried again. “It's...um it's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones.” 

Russia smiled and stuck out his hand again, careful of the pieces. “It is nice to meet you, Alfred.” 

He was definitely blushing now but he still reached out and took the hand, smiling a little wider. “It's nice to meet you too Ivan.”


	2. Chapter 2

They're games continued to end in draws but they became more and move intense. More often than not it was a race to build up their pieces before the other but it never really mattered. Ivan talked more and more during their games and he found that he preferred it over the quiet. Soon they bantered back and forth, laughing about things only they understood. He never told anyone about these times and Ivan never offered to correct anyone either even when Arthur blamed him for everything wrong in the world. The larger nation must have sensed that Alfred was going to say something in his defense because he opened his mouth first. The innocent sounding voice couldn't change the harsh words which sent Arthur into such a rage that Francis actually stepped in to calm him down. The meeting ended shortly after that to everyone's relief. 

“Why did you do that?” Alfred asked, eyes glued the board as he pondered his next move. Finally setting a pawn down, he glanced up at the older man, letting him know that he was waiting for an answer. Ivan never looked up but the blond knew he had heard him. It was obvious by the small smile, barely hidden behind entwined hands. 

“Because I am villain.” Hands separated long enough for the Russian to move his knight to take the pawn. 

The simple words made Alfred frown at the board, even as his bishop took the unsuspecting knight. Blue eyes turned upward once more when he heard a chuckle as he pursed his lips 

“Because he deserved it.” Ivan admitted. “He is afraid so he say things he should not. They need villain for fears so they can think they are not one too.” He hide behind hands once more, eyes scanning the board for an opening. “I do not mind.” 

“Liar.” Alfred crossed his arms and sat back, the board temporarily forgotten. Ivan looked up and held his gaze until the other man turned red and looked away. Ivan chuckled and carefully slipped his Rook into place. 

“Perhaps.”

The boy eyed the board warily, uncertain of what move to make. He hadn't realized until it was almost to late, what the Russian's strategy was. It was his own fault for being distracted by the issue with England and he forced him to rush to play catch up. It seemed they were at a standoff, both ready to strike but neither bold enough to do so. Glancing at his watch, Ivan moved to leave. 

“Wait we haven't finished our game yet.” Alfred protested. The other man giggled. 

“No but I have to be leaving now. We play again next time.”

It would be a while before they could play again. Things continued to escalate between their bosses and he was told that Ivan was not welcome in America. The young country sourly thought that it should be up to him since he was the very personification of this land but in the end he held his tongue. He was at the mercy of his boss and his people, to them, the Soviet Union was evil. No one thought that Ivan was surely suffering under Stalin. Their game was the only thing he had looked forward too, the only thing that took his mind off the pain. Neighbor turned on neighbor as they all clamored to prove they weren't communist while on the other side, an untold number of Soviets died every day. He couldn't save them. 

Laying on the couch in his office, he ignore the knock at the door. There was only so many times he could put on a smile and pretend he was happy that they were 'winning' while receiving reports of how it was getting worse and worse in Russia. The door opened. “Sorry, think I'm all celebrated out for the moment. Maybe later.”

“I have not been doing much of the celebrating.” the voice muttered. Alfred shot up, eyes wide. 

“Ivan!” The large man looked much more ragged than he remembered. Clothing wasn't in the best of shape and he was missing a scarf that had become so prominent in the blonde's mind.”Wha-”

“Can we play?” 

Alfred shut his mouth, glancing towards the board. “Um sure if you want but are you okay? I've been worried about you. I kept getting reports about what has been happening and some of it might not necessarily be true, you know that information can be kind of over exaggerated at times. Still it's been pretty crazy here and then I heard you got a new leader. Is that why you're able to be here?” Ivan smiled as the blonde rambled on, obviously excited to see him. He had to admit, as tired as he was, he felt the same way. 

“Much has been happening but I do have new leader. He does not know I am here.” Gesturing to the board again, the blonde practically rolled off the couch in his haste to get to it. He tried to pretend that there wasn't a small layer of dust on the pieces, as if he hadn't been waiting for his companion to return. Quietly they set up their pieces, Alfred constantly glancing up at the other man. The boy was bursting was questions but was almost afraid if he did, he would scare the other away. “You're really here right? I'm not just asleep on the couch of something am I?” he blurted out. Ivan chuckled softly.

“I am really here, Fredka.” Alfred stopped, rook in midair before trying to hide a smile as he set it down. “Good, because I owe you after that last time. I've been planning strategies and I thought about practicing but then I wasn't sure if we were going to pick up where we left off but then I got busy.” He was rambling again, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself. For all he knew, Ivan would suddenly leave again. Ivan for his part let him ramble, folding his hands and watching with a simple smile. “I'm sure you've been busy too of course.” He paused long enough to move his pawn, starting the familiar game into motion. As embarrassing as it was, he talked the whole time, half paying attention to where he was moving pieces. Normally he would be concerned but this time he was just happy to have Ivan there. It wasn't until he had just moved his knight into place that be noticed Ivan was frowning at it. “What's wrong.”  
“It would appear you are having me in checkmate.” Alfred looked down, realizing that he was correct. “Man you must be rusting, I was hardly paying attention this whole time.” He glanced at the clock. “Well that was a long game so you shouldn't feel too bad. Why don't we play again? I think we can get one more in.” Ivan shook his head.

“I am afraid this was being our last game.” 

“You have to leave already?” He frowned. “I haven't gotten to see you in so long, you can't leave already.” For the first time, Alfred noticed how tired he seemed. “Are you okay?” 

Ivan sighed heavily. “My new leader is to break up family. The CCCP will be no more.” Alfred sucked in a heavy breath. He had reports sitting on his desk that he had yet to read. It had become so frequent and so depressing that he couldn't take it anymore. This had to be news his people didn't know of yet, otherwise there would be more of a buzz. 

“Are you sure?” Ivan nodded again, rubbing his eyes. “What does this mean for you?”

The larger man rubbed his eyes. “I had become more than just personification of Russia, I had become CCCP. I do not know what will happen to me. It is possible I disappear.” 

“No!” Alfred jumped up, sending the board and pieces crashing to the floor. “You can't disappear. You'll be okay, I'm sure of it, just without the stupid communism and the crappy leader.” Tears welled up and began to fall but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the worn out looking country in front of him. “Then you can come over whenever you want and we can play again without our bosses being stupid. It'll be fine, just wait and see.” Ivan stood calmly and gathered the boy into his arms, stroking his hair. 

“Thank you, Fredka. I think you are the only one that will cry for me.”

“It's not fair. You don't deserve this. You're not a villain.” He buried his face into Ivan's chest. “And I' not a hero. I can't help you at all.” he said weakly. Fingers gently guided wet eyes to meet violet as Ivan smiled. It was the same real smile he had gotten to see more and more. 

“You did help. You care about me and that helped much during this time. Maybe...maybe I will be coming back hmm?” He brushed away tears, leaning in slowly, and giving Alfred a chance to back away. Instead the blonde did what he always did, welcomed him easily. It felt like forever before they parted and the larger country pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I'll see you again. No matter what you are coming back and when you do, I'll be waiting.” 

“I look forward to it.”


	3. Epilogue

“Whatever dude, I was totally the hero in that situation!” England put his hands on his hips. 

“You were reckless and did nothing but get in the way. Everything would have been fine if you hadn't gotten involved.” American immediately started to laugh obnoxiously which only seemed to make the shorter nation even more upset. “You are the most childish nation ever. When are you going to grow up you wan-” The opening of the door drew everyone's attention away from the familiar scene, most of the participants grateful for the distraction.

“Sorry to being of the late. I had much to do.” A very tall nation stepped into the room, adjusting the scarf around his neck. He smiled brightly, ignoring the murmurs of private conversations and the death glare that England was now turning on him. 

“Perhaps I spoke too soon about childish. What are you doing here, Russia?” he asked none to kindly. Russia didn't seem to take any notice of it, taking a seat across from American and next to a shaking Italy.

“I am to be part of G8 of course. What silly question.” he giggled. Germany took that as his chance to get things back on track, straightening his papers noisily. 

“Alright enough goofing around. We have a lot to discuss and I expect it to be done in a timely order.” His tone made it obvious that he wasn't going to allow anymore distractions now that all of their members were here. America looked curiously across the table at the smiling man who was busy getting himself set up to notice. Various thoughts ran through his head but he couldn't get his mouth to cooperate. He gave up when Germany started their meeting, a small smile on his lips. 

As soon as it ended, he hurried to put this mess of papers away, looking up for the large country, and panicking when he didn't seem him anywhere. He didn't even look back when he heard England calling his name, rushing out the room and down the hall. Turning the corner, he almost ran right into the very person he was looking for. “Man you can move a lot faster than I was expected. How do you disappear so easily?” A look of amusement was all he received in return as he caught his breath. Straightening his clothes, he cleared his throat awkwardly. “So you're okay then?” Russia shrugged nonchalantly. 

“My people are still starving and my economy crashed when I was forced to change to Capitalism. Not what I was expecting but I at least I am recovering some.” he said, the smile not exactly matching the harshness of the words. Alfred winced and rubbed the back of his head. “It'll get better though. It just takes some time is all. I'll help and-.”

“It is okay. I will endure just fine, thank you.” The words were said with a smile but Alfred knew that smile wasn't real. He nodded, trying to force a smile as he felt his stomach drop. “Yeah of course. Just being the hero as...usual.” Fingers tilted his chin up to meet amused violet eyes and he was surprised when lips gently met his own. Dropping the briefcase without care, he tangled fingers into the scarf and closed his eyes. The kiss was brief but it made his head spin all the same. He knew when he looked into those eyes again that his own reflected the confusion he felt. 

“I understand, Fredka.” Alfred perked up at the familiar nickname. They both understood that the Russian Federation and the United States of America couldn't be friends or even get alone. His leaders and his people made so many mistakes that it gave him a headache. Still, Alfred and Ivan had a chance. 

“Hey Vanya, do you want to play a game?”


End file.
